


Connor Doesn't        Like That

by leaflings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Sad Connor, Slight Canon Divergence, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), he bullies the boy but its okay, he has hank, takes place during Night of the Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflings/pseuds/leaflings
Summary: An alternate ending to Night of the Soul.





	Connor Doesn't        Like That

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that violent revolution markus is a lot more of a Bully than he is if he's peaceful, so thats why hes a dick here

When the group reaches the church, Connor hides himself away in a corner far away from everyone else. He had been naive to allow himself to think that the humans wouldn't attack just because he had turned deviant. He escaped Jericho before it blew up with Markus and his other three friends. While they hadn't killed him on the spot, none of them were particularly friendly to the ex-deviant hunter, either.

When Markus rose from where he sat, he spoke to who Connor presumed to be his friends, as well as the AX400 Connor remembered chasing to the highway a few days ago. Connor knew that Markus would be coming over to him next, and he was terrified. If he had to feel like this all the time, then Connor decided he didn't like feeling emotions much.

"It's my fault...the humans managed to locate Jericho," Connor manages to choke out as Markus stands in front of him, eyes boring into him as he refuses to meet his gaze. "I knew they were using me, but I just wanted to believe...." Connor trails off, and Markus does not speak. 

"I understand if you decide not to trust me." He does understand. After all, why should Markus trust him? He was the deviant hunter, the same one that had led the humans to Jericho.

Markus stands there for some time, silent except for his simulated breathing. At last, he speaks, and it is not a question Connor finds himself liking. "What would happen if I put a bullet in your head, right now?"

"Please don't do that..."

"Answer the question." Markus orders. His patience for the deviant hunter is running thin.

"If you shot me, CyberLife would upload my memory into another RK800, and he would continue to hunt you. Think of me when I pointed that gun at your head, except this Connor would actually try and kill you."

Markus contemplates his answer before he pulls out his gun. Connor hadn't swayed him from going through with putting a bullet in his head, it seemed. "I can't take the chance that you'll return to CyberLife and expose our new location, deviant or not."

"W-wait!" Connor cries, and he cringes at how pitiful he sounds. His face is wet too, damn it. Markus hesitates and does not immediately pull the trigger. "Please, d-don't kill me! I-I don't want to die!"

"What other option do I have? We can't just let you walk out of here."

"All androids...are installed with tracking devices that...somehow seem to turn off when the android becomes deviant, which is why they've been so difficult for us to track down." Connor starts nervously, and Markus tilts his head as he watched him. "I'm a deviant now, Markus. They can't use me to find you anymore. I don't have any reason to go back to them if I don't want to be killed."

Markus looks conflicted, and Connor can't look at him anymore. He buries his face in his hands and lets out a sob. Hank had once asked him if he was afraid to die, on the bridge after the Eden Club. Connor realized that yes, he was fucking afraid to die.

"Look at me, Connor," when Connor does, Markus sighs and lowers his weapon. Connor looks so  _pitiful_  that the deviant leader can't bring himself to shoot him. "I will give you one chance to walk out of here unharmed, but on one condition."

Connor nods his head. He's listening.

"If you  _ever_ step foot in Jericho ever again, mark my words, Connor, we will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

It's not what he wanted to hear, but Connor would like to live, thanks. "I understand."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Markus spits at him, walking away. Connor nods to nobody in particular as he wipes his eyes on the sleeves of his jacket before taking his leave. As he heads towards the doors of the church, he hears Markus inform his people of his choice. They're going to war.

He's only a few steps outside of the church before he realizes that he has nowhere else to go, and Connor almost breaks down in tears again. He wonders if all deviants have felt as shitty as him. He has nobody, he realizes. Nobody but Hank.

That makes him pause in his step. It was possible that Hank would take him in, and as far as he could tell the human had seemed to like him, but Connor was afraid. He didn't know if Hank would take him in, and he was scared to face that he might be turned away.

It wasn't looking like Connor had very many options, though, so it was either risk being rejected, or he found somewhere safe to hide until everything was over.

 

When Connor finally makes it to Hank's house, he's aware that he's freezing cold. He doesn't feel the cold in a way that makes him cold, but he knows he should probably get somewhere warm soon. He knocks on Hank's door and then rings the doorbell. Right when he's about to go see if Hank ever got the kitchen window repaired, the door swings open to reveal a disgruntled Hank. When the human realizes who is at the door, his features soften.

"You look like shit." Is the first thing that comes out of Hank's mouth. Connor feels like laughing at that, but he doesn't. He doesn't know how. 

"I feel like shit." Is Connor's reply. 

"Oh? You're feeling things now, huh?" Hank squints as he analyzes the android in his own human way. "Are you...?"

"Yeah." Connor shuffles his feet awkwardly, looking away from Hank's scrutinizing gaze. "I'm a deviant."

"Well, shit." Hank opens the door a little wider and stands aside. "Come in, it's fucking freezing out there."

Connor once again feels like crying right then and there. He's been feeling like crying a lot in the past few hours of deviancy, and he can't help but wonder if that's normal. He doesn't cry, though. Instead, he chokes out a "Thank you" before he steps inside Hank's house.

"So," Hank says after he's shut the door and made Connor take off his coat. "How did infiltrating Jericho go?"

"Absolutely horrible. Markus told me if I ever returned he would kill me." Hank sat on the couch while Connor awkwardly hovered around him. "I didn't know where else to go...so I came here."

"Holy shit." Hank's eyes widen. "That's...that's rough, kid. I'm gonna ask you to sit down, though. You're making me uncomfortable like that."

"Sorry." He moves to take a seat on the couch beside Hank, but Sumo beats him there. The big dog takes up the entire couch, and Connor stares at him for a moment before he shakes his head and sits on the arm of the couch instead. Hank laughs.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, kid," Hank tells him when he's done laughing, and Connor can't hold back his tears this time. "Ah, shit. Don't cry!"  Hank pulls him into a hug, and Connor clings to him tightly. "Everything is gonna be alright, Connor. You're safe here with Sumo and me."

"Thank you..." Connor rasps, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Of course, son."

**Author's Note:**

> markus: YOU READY TO FUCKIN DIE?  
> connor: **CRIES**  
> markus:  
> markus: OH SHIT
> 
> connor: **goes to sit down**  
> sumo: MY COUCH  
> connor:  
> connor: B I T CH


End file.
